


the shadow and the butterfly

by wethethousands (atlantisairlock)



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Meet-Cute, Post-Canon, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/wethethousands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Birkhoff will never use internet dating chatrooms ever again... or so he says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the shadow and the butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> adapted from the original fanfiction on my account on fanfiction.net.

> _**hiddenbutterfly** has challenged you to a game of Minesweeper._

When the notification comes in, Birkhoff has to roll his eyes. He smiles, nevertheless, as his fingers skitter across the keyboard. 

> **theshadow** : seriously?  
>  **hiddenbutterfly** : what, a girl can't be bored?  
>  **theshadow** : you're undermining my gaming abilities here...  
>  **hiddenbutterfly** : hacking in and disabling the whole game does not count. when did you last play minesweeper?  
>  **theshadow** : ok fine, you got me there.  
>  **hiddenbutterfly** : i always do.

Oh yes, she does. He cracks his knuckles, takes the plunge. 

> **theshadow** : so, gorgeous, when I finally going to be able to see you in person?

It's a while before a reply comes in, but it's a good one - 

> **hiddenbutterfly** : how's tomorrow sound?  
>  **theshadow** : three in the afternoon?  
>  **hiddenbutterfly** : coffeennexion, atlantic ave, you game?  
>  **theshadow** : assassin's creed after?  
>  **hiddenbutterfly** : you're on. wear black.  
>  _**hiddenbutterfly** has logged off._

Birkhoff grins and closes the chatbox, flexing his fingers. Seymour Birkhoff, using an internet dating chatroom. God forbid the rest ever know what he's up to in the confines of his lab at three in the morning. Whoever _hiddenbutterfly_ is, she's charming, witty and exactly Birkhoff's type, though. So why not?

 

 

And then he actually gets to Coffeenexion and the only person sitting in there is  _Alexandra fucking Udinov_ and when his eyes meet hers, Birkhoff mutters _shit_  under his breath while she widens her eyes.

She's holding in her laughter best as she can, Birkhoff realises irritably when he slides into the seat for the terminal next to her, not meeting her eyes. "Hi."

" _Fuck,"_ Alex bursts out laughing, unable to suppress it any longer; she tries to cover her mouth to muffle her laughter in vain. "You're _theshadow_.  _You're theshadow_. You're on a _public dating chatroom_.  _You_ -"

Birkhoff groans audibly, burying his face in his hands. "Yeah, okay, I get it. What did I do in my past life to deserve this?"

"Wow, Birkhoff," Alex shakes her head, her laughter dying down to giggles. "Man, you  _must_ be lonely after Sonya started getting cozy with Ryan. How adorable."

Birkhoff doesn't look up, wondering if he wishes hard enough everything will turn out to be a nightmare. "Shut up."

Alex slaps him on the shoulder, light and teasing. "Hey, do you like her? _hiddenbutterfly?_ _"_

"Alex, look - "

"Because I really like _theshadow_ , _"_ Alex cuts him off and puts her arms around his neck. "And I'm hoping even now you know _hiddenbutterfly's_ me, you'll still feel the same way about her."

Birkhoff looks up and properly sees Alex for what seems like the first time in a long time - that mischievous beam and the glint in her eyes, and he exhales, grinning. "Yeah… I guess I do."

They smile a little shyly at each other, seeing each other in a new light for the very first time, before Alex jumps up in her characteristically bouncy way. "Assassin's Creed?"

Well, nothing has really changed, right? Birkhoff grins. "Hell yeah."


End file.
